The water content of our body is extremely important and must be maintained at a suitable level in order to enjoy good health and to avoid the dangers of heat prostration. The rate at which body liquids are aspirated into the atmosphere increases with ambient temperature, humidity, wind velocity, wearing apparel, and power output of the body. Under extreme circumstances, the rate at which moisture is translocated from the body into the atmosphere is alarming and for this reason it is advantageous that liquids be ingested at substantially the same rate at which they are dissipated from the body in order to maintain a feeling of well being and to be able to properly function both mentally and physically.
Athletes, particularly bicyclists and long distance runners, are examples of those who require that water or nutritional liquid be continuously replaced while exercising. This is difficult to achieve because of the complexities involved in simultaneously drinking from a container while pedaling a bicycle, for example. Apparatus by which this can be achieved is the subject of the present invention.